


Perfect Fit

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Elf Culture & Customs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Legolas returns from the quest of the Ring and has eyes only for you, his life long friend, but you don’t believe him.





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> {Warnings: …smut, also Leggy bein a smooth ass mofo}

Once Legolas stepped into the great hall of Mirkwood, it only took a moment for him to find what he was looking for. Or rather, who he was looking for. His eyes landed on an elleth from across the vast, crowded wooden floor and though your back was turned to him, he recognized you right away.

He smiled to himself when he saw the velvet green dress hugging your frame and leaving your shoulders and upper back bare. He had given it to you years ago as a friendly name day gift and he wasn’t overly surprised to see you wearing it now, since this celebration was in his honor. He was somewhat shocked to see your long hair pulled into an intricately braided bun on the nape of your neck. He knew how much you hated having that many pins hidden in your hair and pricking at your scalp. He made a bet with himself about how long it would take you to start complaining.

His thoughts were interrupted by his father standing from his place at the high table. “Thank you all for joining me in celebrating my son’s return home.” His father’s further words were lost on him as you turned and laid your bright eyes on him. You smiled and lifted your goblet to him before pressing it to your painted lips.

Legolas forced his gaze from you to his father, nodding in appreciation with a promise to visit the high table later in the evening. He wanted to visit you first. He weaved through the elves on the floor, barely noticing their greetings. He stood behind you and said your name lowly.

You turned, a smile growing on your face as you took him in. You couldn’t even remember the last time you saw him. It seemed to you the quest of the Ring had taken decades and even now, he seemed centuries older. “Welcome home, Legolas.”

Before he could answer, waves of music eased from strings and flutes and flooded his sensitive ears. He reached out a hand to you. “Care to dance?”

You took his hand with nothing but a nod. He led you to the center of the now empty floor and bowed to you. You curtsied back with a smirk that made him chuckle. He knew you hated all the formalities of balls and that you had only attended this one because it was in his honor. He raised his hand to yours, leaving a breath of air between your skin. “You look lovely,” he said, loud enough only for you to hear.

You spun, the velvet skirt fanning out and then wrapping around your legs again. “Oh, this old thing?” you joked, passing your hand around his in the fashion of the traditional dance.

He leaned to you. “You know I didn’t mean the dress.”

You breathed out a laugh and turned your other shoulder to him, trying to remember your footwork. “Guess how many pins are stuck in my hair right now?”

He couldn’t hold back his hearty laugh. He had stopped caring about the elves surrounding you anyway. He scrunched his nose in thought. “Twenty.”

“Thirty!” you said, touching both your hands to his and stepping into him, then back out.

“My poor (Y/N),” he sang.

“That’s right!” You twirled once more and leaned to him, whispering, “Legolas, I haven’t danced like this in years. I can’t remember any more of the steps.”

“I remember.” He took your waist and held you high in the air as he circled around and the music ended. Your laugh rang in his ears before he set you down and all the guests applauded.

You shied away from the center of the floor and he followed you closely, not ready to say farewell just yet. You watched him and waited for the words he was clearly about to say, but he was interrupted.

“Legolas! Welcome back!”

You knew the voice. You turned to see the glowing Tauriel rushing to his side. She was absolutely stunning, as always. A new gown of the highest fashion adorned her perfect elven figure and her gorgeous hair swung on her back in neat curls. Her voice sang to him, telling him the news of Mirkwood and the watch and asking him of his adventures. You knew your time with your old friend was clearly finished.

By the time Legolas could escape Tauriel, you had disappeared. He whirled around, searching for you.

“(Y/N) has gone, my Prince,” one of the guards told him.

Legolas nodded and slid out of the hall, knowing his father would be furious with him leaving his own celebration so early. He would deal with his father later, he needed to find you now.

He silently flew through the corridors, hoping you still resided in the same chambers. While he was gone, it seemed everything in Mirkwood had changed. You were the only thing that remained the same and he was grateful for that. He wondered what made you leave the great hall. Did you really hate balls so much that you wouldn’t stay for his sake?

He reached the tall wooden door to your chambers and noticed it ajar. He couldn’t stop himself from peeking through and he smirked when he saw you. You had your back to him and had just finished taking all the pins out of your hair. A large pile of them lie on the small table next to your bed and you were raking your fingers through your long, gorgeous tresses that cascaded down your back.

He knocked on the open door. “(Y/N)?”

“Legolas. Come in. Is everything alright?’

“I came to ask you the same,” he said.

Your gaze fell to the floor as you threw your hair over your shoulder. “I’m just a little tired.”

“Is that why you left without saying goodbye to me?”

You turned back around and gathered the hair pins in a small silk bag. “You seemed in good company.” You glanced at him over your shoulder when you heard the door latch behind him.

“I’d much rather be in your company.”

You hummed, unimpressed and threw the pins in a drawer and shut it with a small, frustrated slam. “And how was your quest? Your father never tells me much.”

His voice was close behind you now. “Long and perilous. I thought every day of returning home. Returning to you. I’ve missed you.”

Your reply was cold. “We have been friends since we were elflings, Legolas. No time spent apart will change that. You should have been focusing on your duties instead of dreaming of Mirkwood.”

“I was dreaming of you.”

“Well, we can’t control our dreams, can we?” you muttered, spinning away from him, but reached out to stop you.

“Must you always be so stubborn? Look at me.”

You did. But before he could say a word more, you spoke. “I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but stop it. You’re making this more difficult than it has to be.”

“How do you know? You won’t let me speak.”

You felt his frustration, but he would never raise his voice to you. You stilled, his hands holding your arms in place and nodded, waiting to listen to what he had to say.

“When I volunteered to protect the hobbit on the quest, I had no idea how dangerous every day would be. I thought it would all be over soon and all our lives would go back to the way they were. But the moment I left Rivendell, my immortality left me. Suddenly I could die. Every time I loosed an arrow or drew my sword I thought of you and how I never told you of- of my love for you. Whatever happened, I knew I had to get back to you.”

You stared at the silver fabric covering his chest, willing your emotions away. “I worried about you from the moment you left. No one would give me any information. You should have seen your father’s face when I asked about you, like I shouldn’t even be able to breathe the same air as you. I’m not high born, I will never be up to his standards. He will never let us- he will never allow it. We all know Tauriel is a much better fit for you-”

He whispered your name and gently lifted your chin. In all the years you’d known each other, he had never touched you so tenderly. “No one is a more perfect fit for me than you. I have always loved you, and I always will. Nothing will keep us apart now.”

You nodded and welling tears blurred your vision.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “Because when you’re princess, you’ll have to attend many balls.”

You chuckled tearfully. “As long as I don’t have to wear pins in my hair.”

He reached into the pocket of his silver embroidered tunic. “What about this instead?” In his fingers shone a moonstone braid clasp. The silver twirls held the elven letters of your name and his.

You couldn’t hold back your gasp. You ran a finger over it. “How long have you had this?”

“Decades,” he breathed out with a laugh.

You shook your head, chuckling, and sat on your bed, pulling him down next to you. His gentle fingers ran through the thick locks at your temple and twisted them into an intricate, traditional braid. You watched as his fingers came into view and he clicked the clasp into place. “It’s so beautiful,” you whispered.

He leaned to you and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. When he drew away, you saw his eyes burning with emotion you’d never seen in him. You carded your fingers through the ends of his silver hair, spreading them out over his chest. For the first time since you were elflings, you felt nervous being alone with him.

You sucked in a breath and your thumbs rose to brush his jaw and cheekbones. He leaned down and his lips kissed yours for the first time in your long lives, and you immediately felt comfort and ease. All your days, you had felt unwelcome in Mirkwood. Though you were close with the prince, you were always detached from the forest. Now, with Legolas, you had never felt more at home.

You slid your hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. His fingers trailed up and down your sides and around your back and you felt his breathing grow heavy and quick. His tongue circled yours like a whip and his lips burned your skin. You knew if you didn’t take another step, you’d both explode.

You made quick work of the clasps and buttons on his tunic and pushed it off his shoulders as you felt his fingers pulling at the lacing on the back of your dress. He stood you up effortlessly and spun you around so your back was facing him. Then, everything slowed. He took his time pulling apart the back of your dress, while placing open mouthed kisses down your neck and the back of your shoulders. You sighed and leaned into his chest, shivering slightly when you felt his bare skin against yours.

When your dress fell to the floor, you were suddenly overwhelmed with nerves and shyness. You pulled his arms forward and around your waist and glued him to you, not allowing him to look at you fully. His lips never left the skin on your neck and his fingers spread over your stomach. “Are you alright, meleth nin?” His breath was hot against your skin.

His voice, like the gentle waters of the sea, calmed you. You hummed your confirmation and laced your fingers in his over your stomach. He pushed your hair to the side and adjusted his position behind you and you inhaled sharply when you felt his arousal against your back. Your head fell back to rest on his shoulder as his hand rose to cup and knead your breast.

He whispered your name, but you couldn’t concentrate on anything more than his hands on you. He chuckled at your soft noise. “I want to see you.”

You spun tentatively in his arms and for a moment, his eyes were hooked on yours. You nodded and your confidence grew as you watched him take you in. His reactions to your naked form almost made you dance with anticipation.

When you couldn’t stand his burning stare any longer, you took his hand and pulled him to the edge of the bed. You laid on your back, watching the muscles in his chest tense as your legs spread and revealed your dripping core. He moved to climb on you, but you pushed him away. “Take those off first,” you said.

He chuckled and pulled at his trousers. Your gaze flitted over his neck, chest and arms. You’d have never guessed his muscles would be so defined. They dipped and rose under his smooth skin and you wanted so much to run your fingers over every inch of him. As he shed his remaining clothing, your eyes traveled lower and widened. You unconsciously bit your bottom lip hard as his member stood tall to greet you.

Legolas let out a groan at your expression and mumbled in his mother tongue, pleading you to have mercy on him. You giggled and reached out for him, feeling the bed dip as he hovered over you and settled between your legs. His lips captured yours again before moving to your neck and down the center of your chest. You arched to meet his swirling tongue and sucking lips and his arm wrapped around your back for support, to free his other hand that trailed up your tense thigh and slowly dipped into the wetness between your legs.

Your breathing grew heavy and you bucked your hips into his hand, begging him for more. He only chuckled and softly circled your entrance, sending his hot breath over your alert nipples. “Legolas, stop teasing,” you groaned.

He drew away and smiled from above you. “But you’re so beautiful like this, meleth nin,” he said.

“You are wicked,” you said before pulling on the back of his neck and sliding your tongue into his mouth. He growled and rolled over you and you felt the head of him caressing your folds. When you gasped, he ensnared your lips with another kiss and slid into you in one thrust. He filled you fully, almost painfully, but he was the most delicious feeling you had ever known. A perfect fit.

He hid his forehead in the crook of your neck and panted against your skin as you tightened around him. He took you with long, slow strokes so you could enjoy every inch of him filling you. You wrapped your limbs around him and held on for dear life as his thrusts hit home and he reached a hand between your bodies to rub small circles into your sensitive clit.

You whimpered, pressing your cheek to his as your stomach coiled and your hips bucked into his. You were so enraptured by his ministrations that you didn’t notice his face lift away from your neck.

“Open your eyes, meleth nin. Look at me.”

Finally, you remembered how to do as he asked, and when you did, you saw his lust darkened gaze on you. “You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled more to himself than to you. “I want you to come for me.”

Your muscles tightened around him at his words and he hissed. His pressure on your clit increased and so did the intensity of his thrusts. He groaned and the sound was enough to send you over the edge. Your climax sent shocks of electricity through you to where your bodies were joined, and into Legolas as well. As high as you were, you could still feel his hips stutter against yours as he spilled into you.

After you had both ridden out your highs, he laid next to you and held you, hearing your heartbeat fill his ears. Your head rested on his chest and rose and fell with his even breaths. As happy as you were to finally be one with your love, dread still poked at the back of your mind. “What are we going to do about your father?”

Legolas sighed deeply and ran his fingers through your hair. “No one will ever come between us, meleth nin. You need not worry about anything while you are mine, and you are mine forever.” He tightened his grip on you and peppered kisses on your giggling face. “Don’t be afraid of my father. He will be your father too, soon enough.”

Your eyes widened at that and Legolas laughed heartily.


End file.
